Strictly Bones
by CrUnChIe-MuNcHeR
Summary: Bella swan enters for dancing with stars, gets accepted and meets a few people on the way. will it be all rainbows and sunshine or will they need to smoothen some bumos out on the road to Destiny? cannon pairings. rated M for foul language... :P


**I have written before. I know what I am doing. My other stories though are rubbish.**

**Description:**

**Bella Swan, age 21, is an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. One day she gets an acceptance letter from dancing with stars. She arrives at the studio to find her partner is the famous dancer Edward Cullen. **

**This is a mixture of the TV series BONES and dancing with stars. **

I, Bella Swan, am 21 years old. I work as an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. For those who don't know what that means, it means that I look at skeletal remains to identify how they were murdered. I work with special agent Brocker, from the FBI. Together we solve crime.

A few weeks ago I sent off an application for dancing with stars. My boy- sorry ex-boyfriend thought that it was stupid that I would be spending weeks on end with a random man when I could be spending it with him. See Jacob Black had been my best friend forever. My dad, Charlie Swan, had said that I could at least give Jacob a chance. Yeah, it so did not work.

Today I got my reply.

I was sat on my sofa, watching my favourite TV programme, Bones, when the post came. I find that Brocker and I match Booth and Bones/ Brenner. Except we don't have anything stirring romantically between us.

Anyway... we are drifting from the subject at hand. I went to pick it up when i noticed there was a rather peculiar looking envelope. On account of a closer look I noticed there were three words printed on the front in bold italic font. They read

_**DANCING WITH STARS**_

I quickly ripped it open and pulled out the letter within

_Dear ms. Swan._

_I am writing to inform you that your Application has been confirmed and you will be travelling down to las Vegas to dance on the show. Your partner is Edward Cullen and he will teach you over the 7 weeks how to be a professional dancer. You will be travelling with two other contestants called Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale on the 21__st__ June '09. You will be staying at the treasure island hotel and casino. In this envelope you have received two pictures of the people you will be flying with so you can meet them in advance._

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph McCrae._

_Executive producer._

I could hardly contain my excitement. Then I realised the date that I am flying. Tomorrow. I need to pack.

I ran to my room, and straight to my walk-in. Picked up my Gucci set of bags. What? I can afford it. I write books on the side, my book is a bestseller.

In goes all my shirts, jeans, skirts, underwear, tracksuits and bags, shoes, jewellery, towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner, perfumes, nightwear, make-up, deodorant, belts, sunscreen and DVD's. Things like that. All together that took up 6 suitcases, 2 smaller bags and one carry-on. I hope there is enough space in the room at the hotel. I made sure i had everything, and left my bags by the front door. I'd get Laurent – yup, he's Italian – to take them to my Ferrari enzo, tomorrow. Ok so I'm not well of, I'm insanely rich.

_21__st__ June '09_

Woohoo! Dancing with stars day!! I've got everything I need. Passport, information, pictures, camera & luggage.

I used my condo's phone to call the concierge.

Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiing.

"Hello 26th avenue condos, Victoria speaking how may I help you?" said Victoria.

"Hey Vicki. It's Bella. Listen, I'm going away for say 7 weeks and I need Laurent to put all my bags in to my car. Can you send him up please?" I asked.

"Why yes, of course, miss Swan. I'll get right on it." Victoria said.

"Thanks Vicki" I replied.

I waited until Laurent arrived. When he did we started up the general conversation.

"Miss Bella. If I may be as bold as to ask you where you are going?" he asked.

"Well Laurent, My application letter for dancing with the stars got confirmed and I am off to Las Vegas to start my dancing!" I answered.

"W-w-wow, just wow."

"I know!"

"Oh I must have forgotten to ask Victoria, but I was wondering if you would drive me to the airport and to the check in, I can't carry my entire luggage by myself so could you help me?" I asked.

"Why of course Miss Bella"

"Thank you"

And with that, we were of, Driving to SeaTac. When we got there, Laurent carried all my luggage to the check in Desk and popped it all on the conveyor for me.

"Thank you so much Laurent, I owe you one." I told Him.

"It's No problem Miss Swan, It's what I'm paid to do ma'am"

I handed over my passport, checked all my bags in and walked through security.

I was walking to my gate and I was looking at the pictures they gave me of Alice and Rosalie, Trying to see if i could spot them. I say this blur of Brown run past me and skidded to a stop right in front of me.

"Hi you must be Bella swan, I'm Alice Brandon and I'm so excited, have you seen Rosalie, I've been looking for her for about an hour and I can't find her!"

She said that all in one breath :/

"Um... Hi?" I replied.

"Hi there. Let's look for Rosalie (:" she exclaimed.

And with that we were on a look out for Rosalie Hale.


End file.
